User blog:Onak/tm0 full
You can read all parts of 0Soul here, since I will delete older parts from pastebin every now and then. EDIT: all parts will be up here, not just the first three! Part 1 Hope's Peak Academy... It is a super-exclusive academy, officially recognized by the government, aspiring to gather and cultivate high school students excelling in their respective academic fields. People say that graduating this school leads to certain success in life. A school with several hundred years of history, legendary for sending its top students into leading roles in every professional field time after time. Its stated goal is to raise this nation's "hope" that will bear the country's future on their shoulders. Some people call it the "Academy of Hope". There are two qualifications to be accepted as a student: "You must be currently enrolled at a high school", and "You must excel at your field of expertise". The school doesn't advertise for new students. To be accepted one must be scouted and invited by the school itself. And there I was, working part-time in the cafeteria. My name is Tamotsu Okamoto. I would be on my last year of high school. That is, if I had gone to school to begin with. It's a long story, but my oldest memory is waking up at a hospital a month ago. They said I had been in a plane crash, and that my parents didn't survive. I don't really feel sad about it, though - after all, I don't remember them. I don't even have any photos. I live by myself in an apartment, and I make a living by working at Hope's Peak's cafeteria during daytime, and at a convenience store at night. It's tough, but it's work. This day had been like no other. I had worked until dinner time when my shift ended. Like always, I left through the front gate. I had the night off from my other job, so I was planning on staying home all night - maybe watch a couple of movies. I stood there, outside the gate, looking up at the school. Hope's Peak Academy... there was something about it that had always rung a bell, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt eyes in my neck, and turned around. There was someone among the trees surrounding the school. OKAMOTO Is there someone there...? No answer. I shook my shoulders and began my walk home. I decided to stop by a record store on my way home. Outside, I could hear protests against Hope's Peak Academy. I didn't know what it was about, but it had been going on for days now. I figured it'd eventually calm down, and began studying the CDs on the rack in front of me. ??? Okamoto? I turned around. It was a voice I had gotten to know after I began working at the cafeteria. Girl Ooh, so it really is you, Okamoto-kun. Boy Don't be so neutral about it, Moriko! OKAMOTO Tor-kun? Furuya-san? Tor Luhkka and Moriko Furuya. They were on their last year at Hope's Peak. OKAMOTO What are you two doing here...? Outside Hope's Peak, I mean. TOR Oh, come on now! We're not glued to that school or something. Tor Luhkka was the Super High School Level Reindeer Herder. He had moved with his family from scandinavia, and, for some reason, they had brought a herd of reindeers with them. They now herded them in northern japan. FURUYA Ooh. We're allowed to leave, but they aren't happy with it. Moriko Furuya spoke with a neutral, almost monotone voice. She had her mouth hidden in her long collar, as usual. Why no one complained that she wore that jacket on top of her uniform was beyond my understanding. Or maybe they complained, but she didn't listen. Or she had threatened them with bees. The Super High School Level Bee Keeper was known for keeping countless of bees sleeping in her jacket. I had no idea how that worked, and I didn't plan on pointing it out. TOR We thought we'd go check out some stores. It gets pretty boring sitting at school 24/7. FURUYA You just want to visit the maid café. TOR And there you have it! Let's go, Okamoto! Tor-kun grabbed my arm in one hand, and Furuya-san's in another. OKAMOTO H-hey, wait...! FURUYA Aah. Here we go again. TOR Dash!! Tor bolted off, me and Furuya-san having trouble keeping up with his amazing speed. He had his destination in mind - the maid café. Part 2 OKAMOTO Huh? There I was, sitting in the maid café. Except... I had no idea how I got there. OKAMOTO What's... going on? It was quiet. No maids, no customers, and the windows were barred with steel plates. OKAMOTO What... what the hell?!? That's when it spoke. That deep, middle-aged man voice. Voice Eeeeh... Well... it seems... like we are locked in... I quickly turned around. OKAMOTO W-who's there?!? Empty. Voice Eeeeh... down here... I looked down, and... OKAMOTO A... what?!? {http://i.imgur.com/AoHKutg.png} ??? Greetings... I am... Mogura... MOGURA I am... your... teacher... OKAMOTO A-a stuffed toy?!? MOGURA Eeeh... well, I am stuffed, but I am also... a... teacher... MOGURA You can call me... Stuffed Mogura-sensei... The toy held out a hand. OKAMOTO W-what the hell?!? It was too surreal to be true. A stuffed, green mole, was moving and talking in front of me. MOGURA ...well, anyways... MOGURA Let's do our best to get out of here together, Okamoto-kun... OKAMOTO H-how do you know my name?!? MOURA Eeh... that's.... MOGURA ...... MOGURA ............ MOGURA ................zzzzzzzz..... OKAMOTO DON'T FALL ASLEEP!! MOGURA Snark..! Aah... MOGURA ...greetings... my name... is Mogura.... OKAMOTO You already said that!!! OKAMOTO Fuck...! What's going on here!!! Voice Eeeh, well, then... OKAMOTO H-huh? MOGURA It came... from the speakers... True - a light voice speaking in an easygoing manner came from the café's speakers that would usually play music. Voice Upupupu... well, congratulations, Okamoto-kun! You're not a student at hope's peak, yet I've chosen you as a participant in this little game! MOGURA ...ga...game...? Voice Hmm? What's this? It looks like we have rats! MOGURA I'm... not a rat... MOGURA I'm.... a mole... Voice Shut up, moldy mole! Moledy! MOGURA Yes... sir... OKAMOTO W-what... what the hell?!? Voice Anyways... Voice Greetings, bastard! I'm Monokuma, and from now on, I'll also be your guide in this little game! OKAMOTO W-wait just a moment!! OKAMOTO Just what the hell is going on here?!? The last thing I remember is being dragged away by Tor, and then... then I'm suddenly here!!! MONOKUMA Well, then, allow me to explain! MONOKUMA Inside this building, you will find 4 other unlucky bastards, trapped just like you are! MONOKUMA If you can clear each stage I've prepared for you, then you'll be able to get out of here! OKAMOTO Just answer my damn question, already! MONOKUMA Well, then, good luck!! Over and Out! OKAMOTO W-wait!!! MOGURA He's... probably gone... OKAMOTO H-hey! You! I turned to the mole. OKAMOTO What's going on here?!? MOGURA Eeeh... well... MOGURA I was... keeping an eye on you from a distance... OKAMOTO W-wait, are you the one who was outside Hope's Peak earlier?!? MOGURA Well... there is a reason... to believe... that you are part of "despair", but... MOGURA ...it seems me keeping an eye on you wasn't necessary, after all... OKAMOTO What... what the hell are you talking about?!? MOGURA Eeh... MOGURA ...it's... complicated, but... MOGURA There... is a group.... of people... trying to stir despair in our world... MOGURA ...I thought you were one of them, so I watched you closely, but... MOGURA ...it looks like I might have... to reconsider... OKAMOTO W-why would you think that?!? MOGURA ...intuition. OKAMOTO ...stupid mole. MOGURA I saw you and those two friends... going into the maid cafe... MOGURA I snuck in, but you were already asleep, so... I hid and slept for a bit, too... MOGURA I set it so that I... would awaken by your voice... OKAMOTO Wait, are you saying I fell asleep as soon as I... but... that doesn't make any sense! MOGURA Show me your... butt... OKAMOTO Huh? MOGURA I mean... eeeh... MOGURA ...whatever put you asleep... probably jumbled with your memories... MOGURA When I entered... you and your two friends... were asleep on the floor... MOGURA Other than that... this cafe was... empty... OKAMOTO What... what the hell is going on!!! MOGURA ...hm? MOGURA Look... there's a number on the door over there... OKAMOTO ...huh? I look to where the mole was... pointing... with his long claws, and true, there was a door in the back of the café with the number "1" printed on it. OKAMOTO ...hey, that's right! I quickly turned around to search for the exit, but... OKAMOTO ...there's... no exit? OKAMOTO What the hell!! It's just a wall!! MOGURA ...well... MOGURA Let's... go through the other door then... OKAMOTO ... Still not trusting Mogura, I walked over to Door #1 with heavy steps. I slowly opened it, and stepped inside. Part 3 The door shut behind me and Mogura as we stepped into the room. I didn't notice, though - I was too busy trying to understand what was going on. OKAMOTO Well, this is just great. It was a circular room, filled with screens. It wasn't a small room, either - the light from the screens continued so far up that I couldn't see the ceiling. Other than that, there was a door, with the number "2" on it. The screens were showing various tv shows, movies, and news clips. It wasn't just me and Mogura anymore, though. In the middle of the room sat a man, legs crossed. He had an overall "rough" look to him, which was enchanted by his scars. He was wearing a black suit. It looked like someone took a delinquent and put a suit on him to make him look proper, but only ended up creating a yakuza-like image. He was even wearing sunglasses. If I had to guess, I would have said he was either a yakuza or some kind of bodyguard. OKAMAOTO ...well, hi there. The young man had been looking in our direction the entire time, grinning. He seemed to be... stuying me. He stood up. Young Man Takeshi Yoshihara has been waiting. OKAMOTO ...that's nice. MOGURA ...ah....Yoshihara-kun..........what are......you doing here..........? Young Man Takeshi Yoshihara and Yuriko Mita went to investigate a warehouse in search of our missing classmates, but we got drugged and thrown in, it seems. MOGURA ....aaaaaah......so......Mita-chan..........is somewhere else..................then.............? Young Man Maybe. Takeshi Yoshihara woke up here, and was told to participate in a game. I blinked, annoyed. OKAMOTO Right, fine. I'll just stand here pretending to be a pillar or something. The man pushed up his glasses on his forehead, revealing two yellow eyes, looking at me. Young Man Who put this pillar here? OKAMOTO Ha ha, very funny. MOGURA Eeeeh... this is... Tamotsu Okamoto-kun............ Mogura briefly explained the situation. Young Man Understood. The name is Takeshi Yoshihara. OKAMOTO You don't say. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara is part of the same organization as Mogura-sensei. OKAMOTO Oh, so we're calling him "sensei" now? Wait, so... what's going on here?!? MONOKUMA Upupu! Let's get started, then! My body went tense, and I looked around, even though I knew the voice was coming from speakers. Yoshihara-san seemed to instinctively reach for something he didn't have - possibly a sword - but a frightened Mogura had to serve as a weapon instead. He held the mole in his left hand, pointing its claws towards one of the speakers. MONOKUMA Now, now, don't be so tense! I'm just here to explain further what you're going to do! OKAMOTO How about you just let us out, instead? MONOKUMA I had to adjust the game in the last minute, since we had some unexpected guests, but... three more just adds to the spice! YOSHIHARA "Three"? MONOKUMA The objective of this "game" is to not lose hope! If you do, well... I'm afraid I can't let you do that! MONOKUMA All you have to do is to clear each stage, rescue the others trapped in here, and then I'll let you out! It's as simple as that! YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara doubts that. MONOKUMA Oh, that's right... the suit guy's also part of the Future Foundation, huh. OKAMOTO "Future Foundation"...? MONOKUMA Well, I won't let you "futureify" these bastards! So, instead, I'll just give you some despair! YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara will not despair. That is why he fights. MONOKUMA Hm, hm... well. Let's start the first stage, then? If you still hold hope after this, then you're free to go on to the next stage! MOGURA Just................get it..............over with.................... The screens changed scene. They all now showed the same thing. {http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130925224258/danganronpa/images/9/9c/SDR2_WD1.png } OKAMOTO ...what the hell? YOSHIHARA ... My heart sunk. {http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130925225017/danganronpa/images/9/9c/SDR2_WD2.png } OKAMOTO I-I... I recognize these places... is this from a movie or something?!? MONOKUMA Nope! They're 100% real! YOSHIHARA What does Monokuma hope to achieve by showing Takeshi Yoshihara and companions scenes they already know? OKAMOTO Huh? "Already know?" W-wait, did you know about this. Yoshihara-san glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. YOSHIHARA Does Tamotsu Okamoto not know of this? That's... impressive, in a way. OKAMOTO T-there's no way this is real...! I would notice something like this! MOGURA Indeed..................! I have no memory of this............! YOSHIHARA ...what is sensei saying? It should know very well of these scenes. MOGURA Eeeh.... but...... I have never seen this before........................ MOGURA ...........................Yoshihara-kun.........? Why do I............. know you, but........... not these scenes...........? Yosihara-san dropped Mogura to the floor. YOSHIHARA What... what is sensei saying?!? MOGURA ......what is.... eeeeh.................. wait.......................... what......? what is............ going on.......? A sound reminding of an old computer shutting down could be heard from the mole, and it slumped to a pile, stopped moving. YOSHIHARA Sensei!!! Normally, one would have shook the mole, but Yoshihara-san just gave him a gentle kick. YOSHIHARA Sensei...! Yoshihara-san turned to the speaker. If people could ignite, the entire room would have exploded like a volcano. MONOKUMA Upupu...! Well, you know, playing around with the memories of machines is still something I'm working on. I don't get the hang on it yet, so I kind of expected the mole to break down eventually. YOSHIHARA You bastard...! MONOKUMA I think we've lost track of everything, but... MONOKUMA Just look at the pictures, alright? {http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130925225144/danganronpa/images/0/04/SDR2_WD3.png } OKAMOTO What... what the hell is going on?!? MONOKUMA I'll just leave that to mr. yakuza here. Over and out! If you fall into too much despair, I'll lock the door! I fell to my knees. If those pictures were real, then... holy shit.... holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit...! Part 4 I have no idea how long i sat on the floor. It was probaby a good 20 minutes. Yoshihara-san was nice enough to be patient with me. Eventually, he spoke. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara is instructed to not talk too much about the events that lead up to the world we have now, but... For a moment, he seemed to doubt his decision. YOSHIHARA It seems Tamotsu Okamoto has been kept from the outside world. It is only natural confusion would arise. The Worst, Most Despair Inducing Event in the History of Mankind. It was caused by a group calling themselves Super High School Level Despair. They gave birth to social unrest which, quickly culminated into uncontrolled, meaningless chaos, violence, and death. A certain event at Hope's Peak Academy was the first step. Several students were killed, which caused the reserve course students to rebel, believing the school orcestrated it. At first, it was optimistically thought that everything would calm down soon, but the situation worsened and quickened its pace. The movement happened on the Internet, and formed a community of its own. Soon, not just students were involved, but came to include people of various races and nationalities in its development and spread off the internet and into real life. At the beginning of the movement, it involved demonstrations regarding social issues, but as it spread through the world, its abnormality began to show. At some point in time, the motives and modus operandi changed, and left behind only meaningless destruction and violence. Strong people killed weak people... weak people murdered even weaker people... weak people formed factions and lynched strong people... As the violence and death spread, people became desensitized. As if time had gone backwards, people took death to become a certainty. The media reports overflowed with death, and people ate as they watched. By the time the world had noticed the abnormality, it was already too late. The overpowering "despair" became a huge wave that swallowed up the world in the blink of one’s eye. Soon, terrorists and coup d’etats sprang up and caused the despair that is war. It wasn’t war that happened due to the clash of ideals, religion or profits... it was pure war. OKAMOTO Are... are you serious...? My heart sank even more. Really...? Was it... was it true? YOSHIHARA Fear not. The world is on its way to recovery. OKAMOTO Huh? YOSHIHARA In a way, Tamotsu Okamoto is lucky he did not experience the event. YOSHIHARA The one person who created Super High School Level Despair is dead, and the world is slowly healing its wounds. YOSHIHARA Several cities and towns are functioning better and better, and the air is slowly but surely being rid of the pollution thanks to air purifiers. OKAMOTO ...s-so... YOSHIHARA Do not lose hope. As soon as us captives escape, we will enter a world that is on its way to recovery. The worst despair is over. I stood up on shaking knees. OKAMOTO ...alright. I'll... I'll keep my feelings on hold until we get out of here. Yoshihara-san nodded. YOSHIHARA We of the Future Foundation will help and protect you - that is what we do. YOSHIHARA Future Foundation's main plan is to bring the world back into order and devise ways to rid it of despair. OKAMOTO That's... a bit reassuring. The door labeled "2" made a mechanical sound. Yoshihara-san walked over to it. YOSHIHARA Ah... the door seems to be unlocked now. OKAMOTO ... YOSHIHARA Let's go. ... ...... ......... ............ Behind the door was a corridor. We followed it for a while, Yoshihara-san carrying Mogura. OKAMOTO ...so, ehr... why did you join the Future Foundation. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara thought his skills could be useful to help restore the world. OKAMOTO What kind of skills? YOSHIHARA Leadership skills. It sounds as if Takeshi Yoshihara is boasting, but... he is not. OKAMOTO O-okay... well, it's true that you seem dependable... YOSHIHARA Hah! Tamotsu Okamoto thinks so? OKAMOTO I wouldn't say it if I didn't. YOSHIHARA True, true! We came to a stop. In front of us was another iron door. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara will open it. Get behind him. OKAMOTO Huh? Why? YOSHIHARA As I said, the duty of a Future Foundation member is to protect people. So, please. Stay behind. OKAMOTO A-alright... Hiding behind Yoshihara-san, I followed him into the room. It was a garden. There were trees and flowers everywhere, and the air was moist. The floor was grass, and the cieling had sunlamps. The walls had clouds painted on them. As we entered, a girl sitting on the floor in the middle stood up. FURUYA ...who are you? YOSHIHARA I see... so you are a captive as well, then. OKAMOTO Furuya-san! FURUYA ...? YOSHIHARA Tamotsu Okamoto... stay careful. We do not now what this room might be hiding. OKAMOTO A-alright... YOSHIHARA The name is Takeshi Yoshihara, from the Future Foundation. FURUYA ...?!? Furuya-san seemed more and more confused. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara came here to investigate... and now, he is trapped as well. YOSHIHARA But fear not... Takeshi Yoshihara is skilled in combat. Any danger will perish! FURUYA ?!?!?!? Furuya-san leaned over to me and whispered as Yoshihara-san laughed loudly. FURUYA ...is this man... okay? OKAMOTO Uh... well, that aside... have you seen Tor-kun? FURUYA ...? OKAMOTO So... that's a no, I take it. FURUYA I have been here the entire time. The last thing I remember is going to the maid café. My soul shattered. OKAMOTO O-oh... that's right... you don't... know about the outside world, then... FURUYA ? Yoshihara-san stood behind Furuya-san. He shook his head. It was probably a good idea to not tell Furuya-san about it yet. OKAMOTO N-never mind... FURUYA ...so if I have understood correctly... you two were captured as well? YOSHIHARA There seems to be 7 of us in total. YOSHIHARA Oh, yeah... what might this girl's name be. FURUYA ...Moriko Furuya. A student at Hope's Peak as the Super High School Level Bee Keeper. ...say... I recognize you... you're part of that... delinquent crew, aren't you...? YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara tends to end up with that kind of people no matter what. MONOKUMA Oh, how boring you are! Just, so utterly boring! It came from a speaker somewhere. FURUYA ...that voice again. It told me something about playing a game... OKAMOTO What do you want this time? MONOKUMA Oh, Nothing really... just... to see you run! At that moment, one of the trees began moving. No... it wasn't a tree... It was like something straight out of a movie. OKAMOTO I-is that... a carnivorous plant?!? YOSHIHARA Oh, for the love of... Part 5 I couldn't believe it. It was as if I had been thrown into a video game. Before me lay a giant plant dead on the ground. It looked like a venus flytrap, and had been cut near the ground, separating it from its roots. Just a moment ago, it had attacked us - yes, attacked us. It should be said twice. FURUYA ...no... stupid flower...! We're.... we're not flies...! Furuya-san picked up a stick and walked over to the dead plant, hitting it slowly with her improvised weapon. FURUYA Yaaah! OKAMOTO Furuya-san... I think that's enough. Yoshihara-san shook some plant sap off Mogura. YOSHIHARA Let Moriko Furuya play and become a skilled fighter like Takeshi Yoshihara! Furuya-san suddenly dropped the stick, and stared at Yoshihara-san in disgust. FURUYA My head with a body like that will make me an eternal virgin...! YOSHIHARA That's... not what Takeshi Yoshihara meant. OKAMOTO A-anyways, Yoshihara-san...! I can't believe you actually cut it with that mole...! YOSHIHARA Sensei is best mole. OKAMOTO That's... what...? YOSHIHARA Either way, there is no time to stand around. An exit must be found. Furuya-san pointed towards the opposite end of the garden. FURUYA ...there's a door over there with the number 3 on it. OKAMOTO Oh... that should be the exit, then... YOSHIHARA Let's go. Yoshihara-san made his way through the garden, me and Furuya-san keeping close behind in case another oversized plant decided to show up. Luckily, none did, and we safely made our way through yet another corridor, this time behind the third door. We came to a stop again. In front of us was yet another iron door. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara will open it. Me and Furuya-san nodded, and the door creaked open. OKAMOTO Wh- We entered a wast, snowy landscape. Instead of a ceiling, there was a grey sky, snowflakes falling from it. Large mountains could be seen in the distance, and snow-covered spruces dotted the white hills. The door shut behind us, and the air immediately became so much colder. FURUYA Where... are we? OKAMOTO D-did we get outside?!? YOSHIHARA ... The voice we dreaded echoed throughout the fields. MONOKUMA Too bad for you, but you're still inside the facility! MONOKUMA It's impressive what you can do with a super extra mega large room and painted walls and ceiling, don't you think? YOSHIHARA Nowadays, landscapes like these are rare due to pollution... Takeshi Yoshihara thought it was strange. MONOKUMA Well, after the despair-inducing attack in the garden, I thought I'd give you bastards something to help you cool down. Upupu! MONOKUMA Well then, here's this room's challenge! Reach the other door before you freeze to death! MONOKUMA Aah, this cold weather could kill anyone in just a day or two... And let me tell you, finding the door in all this snow won't be easy! Upupu! Over and out! OKAMOTO W-what?!? FURUYA Don't worry. My bees will keep me warm. YOSHIHARA Bees? Furuya-san nodded. FURUYA I keep bees in my jacket. As if on clue, a low, buzzing sound hummed from Furuya-san's jacket. FURUYA They're safe from the cold for a while if they hibernate, but they won't last long... Yoshihara-san grinned. YOSHIHARA Well, this group just has to find the way out before that, then? OKAMOTO ...wow... you really are an insect girl. FURUYA No...! I hate insects!!! OKAMOTO Huh? But you're a bee keeper! FURUYA Bees aren't insects! They're majestic creatures! FURUYA According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. FURUYA Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. FURUYA The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. FURUYA Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. FURUYA Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. YOSHIHARA Takeshi Yoshihara got that reference. OKAMOTO I swear to God, you're both kids... It then hit me that I was probably older than both of them. I knew I was older than Furuya-san, at least. Yosihara-san was at least my age - I doubted he was older, even if that's the impression he gave. There was someting about it, something... like... he had been through a lot, and somehow, I got encouraged being around him. I got a small sliver of hope from being around Yoshihara-san, which was really helpful in the situation I was in. OKAMOTO Hope, huh... YOSHIHARA Hope's important, but there's more to it than that. OKAMOTO H-huh? Yoshihara-san smirked. YOSHIHARA I don't know what you're thinking about, but remember that you have to find your own hope. OKAMOTO My own hope, huh... YOSHIHARA To be honest, I was at first working for the Future Foundation just to have something to think about, but... YOSHIHARA Then we rescued a group of students, and, well, let's just say that there was this one guy who just... inspired people's hopes, y'know? YOSHIHARA Well, they call him Super High School Level Hope, after all. OKAMOTO That's... impressive... A low, rumbling sound echoed throughout the large room. FURUYA ...what's that...? Furuya-san was pointing at something far away. It was a cloud of snow, approaching rapidly. We soon began to see something inside it. YOSHIHARA A horde...? OKAMOTO What... what are those?!? YOSHIHARA ...reindeers...? Category:Blog posts